


【燃晚】塑魂（四十五）下

by lanyangyang



Category: BL - Fandom, 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | Èr Hā Hé Tā De Bái Māo Shī Zūn - Ròu Bāo Bù Chī Ròu, 燃晚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyangyang/pseuds/lanyangyang
Summary: 小破车续上





	【燃晚】塑魂（四十五）下

**Author's Note:**

> 小破车续上

“忍得住吗？”踏仙君嘴角扬起嚣张的弧度。  
说着停下顶弄，坏心的把灼热的欲望抵在敏感点上，小幅度地刮擦，对于楚晚宁身体的熟悉程度，让他能够精准的知道楚晚宁最受不了什么，也不想干什么，单纯的出于挑逗心理，想看着天下最能禁欲的楚晚宁失控，看着他被自己艹到失声尖叫，哭喊着自己的名字。  
这样的堪称恶意的逗弄让楚晚宁整个身子都不住颤抖起来，死死锁住喉咙里呼之欲出的该死的呻吟，楚晚宁的理智不想要，也不能要，他很痛很累，他和墨燃之间的一笔烂账让他退却，甚至心灰意冷，可是敏感的身体却不断叫嚣着另一种声音，随着挑逗越来越热。  
楚晚宁漆黑冗长的睫毛随者主人的颠簸簌簌颤动，眼里的痛苦渐渐被情欲吞噬，他自问是一个自律性极高的人，却每每在面对墨燃的时候丢盔卸甲，咬碎了一口银牙也没能在十分恶劣的有意逗弄中完美防守，愈渐浓重的喘息和从喉头间泄出一声低低的闷哼宣告着防线的破裂。  
踏仙君像是被楚晚宁的反应刺激到了，停下逗弄，拔出体内的性器，将两只握住楚晚宁的细瘦的腰，在楚晚宁迷茫的神情中，狠狠地将欲望再次冲进楚晚宁体内，像是冲刺一般，一插到底，彷佛再深一点就能将楚晚宁整个捅穿。

“啊…啊……”  
楚晚宁再度松了牙口，发出崩溃的叫声，太深了……  
男人硕大的龟头却没有因此停下，反而更加兴奋地狠命冲刺，不断地顶撞，整根拔出又整根插入，恨不得把囊袋都挤入其中，双手在因本健康而白皙细瘦的腰身上留下青紫的痕迹也无法停止，情欲充斥的眉眼无不昭示着踏仙君的失控。  
楚晚宁被顶得头脑晕眩，眼前一阵阵发黑，可下身的的确确得到了极致的快感，半软不硬的性器也渐渐坚挺，双腿在颠簸中不自觉地环上踏仙君极具爆发力的腰身。  
盈满泪水的双眸充斥着不明的情绪，不知道这次的发泄又是什么理由，是因为让他的爱人屈尊抱了我吗？  
踏仙君艹的太快了，太凶狠了，楚晚宁被密密麻麻的快感顶弄到无法思考，几乎无法自控，已经被艹的松软大开的身体，无力地挂在踏仙君身上，只能任踏仙君予取予求。  
下身已经完全硬了起来，在踏仙君野兽一般凶狠的动作下，不断被踏仙君紧实坚硬的腹部挤压刮擦，龟头传来一阵阵麻痒难当的快感，身后是踏仙君对着敏感点的猛烈进攻。  
但踏仙君似乎还不够满意，右手松开楚晚宁的腰，身下速度不减，转而从脊背上一路抚过，略微粗粝的手掌刺激楚晚宁弓起了脊背，却在同时被深埋体内的肿胀狠狠挤压着敏感点。

“啊……唔……别，不要……”  
“不要什么？”踏仙君的手一路向上，一把拽住楚晚宁的被汗水浸湿的乌发，用了力向后一扯，强迫楚晚宁低垂的眉眼正视自己，继而在那双水雾迷离的凤眸中，看到的疼痛和绝望让踏仙君一瞬间心凉彻骨，不该是这样的。  
楚晚宁现在的身体根本无法支撑这样过火的操弄，终是顶不住越来越凶狠密集的猛烈攻击下，随着身体一阵痉挛，星星点点的粘液喷洒在两人腰腹，楚晚宁紧紧绷住身体，脚趾止不住地蜷缩起来。  
高潮的后穴不断收缩，狠狠挤压着深埋其中的龟头，踏仙君皱了皱眉，发出了舒爽的喟叹，险些提前泄了，他的师尊，他的晚宁身子还是这么的紧致，让人爱不释手。  
楚晚宁在踏仙君的新一轮进攻中，疲惫至极，大腿无力的滑跪在床边，随着踏仙君的顶弄在床沿刮擦，他是知道踏仙君的，今天是不可能善终的。

直至夜幕十分，踏仙君抱着楚晚宁又狠狠地抽插了数百下，才意犹未尽尽数射在了楚晚宁体内，却任然保持着不肯退出去的坏习惯，硕大的龟头仍旧深深地埋在楚晚宁的体内，就着这样的姿势抱着楚晚宁躺下。  
楚晚宁也不知道自己究竟高潮了多少次，才坚持到了这场堪称折磨的性事结束，可谓是十分坚强，没有被做到晕过去。可是高潮后的身体是那么敏感，感官仿佛放大了十倍，体内的凶器稍稍的动作便能够带起身体的新一波颤栗和快感，但是楚晚宁不想也不能对踏仙君提出所谓的“要求”，因为他已经认定了这是踏仙君的又一次惩罚，又一次的发泄。 一切似乎回到了原点……  
踏仙君的身体紧紧贴着楚晚宁瘦弱的身子，恨不得把他融进自己的骨血，一场荒唐的性事过后，踏仙君才终于冷静下来去抚摸楚晚宁的脸颊，和他红肿的眼睑，着迷地凑上去细嗅那股子特有的草木香，因剧烈运动发出的汗液而更加浓烈。

“对了，今天是怎么回事？”踏仙君彻底冷静下来之后，终于问出了第一个有意义的问题。  
楚晚宁不言，苦苦忍受深藏体内挑逗，踏仙君不断的乱动，他也就不断的承受，苦不堪言，一开口或许会溢出呻吟。  
“晚宁？睡了吗？”踏仙君抱着楚晚宁的手握住他的手轻轻捏了捏，寻求回应。  
“本座，我……你…你能不能，晚宁，你能不能别让师昧碰你？”  
依旧没有得到楚晚宁的回应，踏仙君有些失落。  
“晚宁，你不是自愿的对不对？”  
踏仙君感受的到，楚晚宁身体抑制不住细微的颤动，动作更加轻柔地环住他，从后面亲吻楚晚宁的脖颈，“本座……我知道你不是自愿的，我错了，晚宁，我只是不想让别人碰你……”  
楚晚宁安静的有些过分了，没有一点声响。  
踏仙君不禁想起了从前把楚晚宁狠狠地压在冰冷的大殿上艹干后，楚晚宁烧的满脸通红不省人事的样子，躺在床上奄奄一息，突然醍醐灌顶地将那东西从楚晚宁体内退了出来。  
慌慌张张地把楚晚宁翻过来躺在自己怀里检查，脸色简直差到了极点，苍白至极的脸颊上异样的酡红，和干裂的嘴唇，一双凤眸凌厉的棱角又红又肿，被人欺负狠了的样子，很明显发烧是更加严重了，踏仙君意识到自己似乎做了什么不可饶恕的事。


End file.
